


Little Kandi Raver

by NEONVORE



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game)
Genre: (some angst too), F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Rivalry, [MODERN/HUMAN AU], [will update as i post]
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEONVORE/pseuds/NEONVORE
Summary: Boyfriend (Keith) shows Girlfriend (Amelia) the world of arcades and raves. In that process, he stumbles into a crazy ass bitch playing DDR, and decides he will beat him. Rivalry ensues!
Relationships: (Eventual) -->, Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Fight Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin'), Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	1. It went..

Going out was always something to look forwards to. Even if it was just walking around and making a fool of themselves, it was just as entertaining - not that chilling back wasn't. Keith just found that he liked having something to do. There was only so many games he could fumble with on his phone. And even then, he felt somewhat bad to just disregard his girlfriend like that. Amelia often reassured him it was fine, as she knew more then enough that Keith needed SOME sort of stimulation to mess around with. 

Which really was why they opted to go out when they had the chance, rather then watching a movie or something.

Keith was hyper, not to an extreme-obnoxious amount, but enough to be noticeable. Amelia, on the other hand, was soft spoken and calm. In fact, she looked out of place standing next to him. She was dressed in sleek clothes, almost as if she was a doll right out of the package. She never looked back, and it had Keith head over heels. He, on the other hand.. He thought he looked _fine._ Decent, even. But next to her, it would surely not be assumed that the two were dating. He usually dressed in t-shirts and baggy jeans - which held worn holes and some other stains from being too rough (he wasn't a child, he just happened to be an adult who liked rolling in grass).

It seemed she adored his attire just as much as he did hers, so it was no issue! He didn't plan on changing, anyways.

The two of them were 19, with her being a few months older. They usually hung at his place, since his parents were always out, anyways. But the few chances he got to go into her mansion of a house, he was always stunned. She seemed embarrassed by her wealthiness, and Keith couldn't pinpoint why. Something along feeling bad, feeling out of place.. They never got into it. And it awe would only last a moment or two before her freaky dad somehow appeared and would order him away. Amelia would be sent to her room, to which she'd only crawl from her window and let Keith catch her from the small distance of height.

To say they were reckless was an understatement, they often hung around the wrong places of town. Sometimes being a bit too spontaneous and confident when it came to situations. In fact, he would engage in some rap-battles every now and then if he was feeling REALLY frisky. What could he say? It was fun. Competing was fun, and seeing other folk with their own share of talent was just as fun as the alt. Keith wanted to get into music, more then he was now. And considering the expenses of things.. And the initial idea of leaving Amelia behind, he opted to wait till it felt appropriate. It wasn't like he was yearning to bounce right back into school, anyways.

She had a liking to music as well, and maybe it was because of her parents being ex-rockstars, or maybe just the genuine freedom you got once listening to a particularly heavy beat. Either way, she always helped him with his music one way or another. Helping with sound, making sure it was all aligned.. He wasn't sure where he'd be without her.

So like any other day, the two were striding down the familiar streets of the city. It was starting to darken, which should've concerned Amelia (her dad had an intense deadline when it came to being out). But she looked happy instead, excited even. She held onto his hand gently and tugged him around, gazing at the lights of the buildings around them. It was always a nice surprise to go out, especially at night. It was more _exotic_ feeling, if you will.

"So.. Where are we going?" Keith hums out quietly, eyes pulling away from a particularly blinding lamppost he'd been staring at.

She giggled quietly, and stopped her walking. The gentle clack of her heels was heard as she turned around, facing him more properly with a beaming smile. "Well, I figured.. Daddy has been a pain recently. To both you and me." Keith nods in agreement, waiting for her to continue. "And Momma doesn't like you either, don't get me wrong. _But._ "

She slid a hand into her dresses chest, tugging it down slightly.

"Hey, whoa!" He exclaims, face flushing bright red.

She looks up in confusion, before snickering. "Oh, hush. I'm not getting naked for everyone to see! Just getting some bucks." She tugged some money from her dress, showing it off to him eagerly. It was around 300 dollars, or maybe more, knowing her family.. 

Whistling, he raises eyebrows up in slight shock. "Geez. Mommy went full out?" He jokes, looking back at her and finding himself pushing a hand to her dress and fixing it more properly. Keith made sure she was properly covered, and while he did so, she began to go on about the situation. He wasn't completely listening, so he would only hum and give a small nod in response to her. She didn't seem to notice, as she only continued on.

"Only rule was it was a night out for me, no one else. Especially not you." She hums happily, feeling the boy tense lightly at her words. "..So, you're not listening, basically." Keith says quietly, looking up to meet her dark eyes with his own, only to fixate down to the money being shoved at him. 

"Yup. Basically. Put this in your wallet, would you? I don't think getting money from my boobs in public would be that appreciated." He snorts and grabs it anyways, fishing a hand into his pocket to retrieve his wallet. "As if that'd stop you." Amelia laughs at this, a hand gently raising to run through her curly hair. "Yeaah.. Got me there. But still. Especially where we going, it might be a little funky."

Right.. He still had no clue where they were going to.

Making sure everything was secure, he slid his wallet away and went to grab her hand again. She happily let him do so, giving a small squeeze. "You never did tell me where we were going, though." He says curiously, only given a grin in response as she began to walk once more; tugging him to follow her. "It wouldn't be a surprise then, loser. Besides, I know you'll like it. Its busy at nights, but it seemed fun." He wasn't sure of the possibilities.. They were too young to drink (they tried a few times despite it, wasn't even that good) and surely not sneaking into a club. Not at this time of day, and especially without the help of the few friends they had always managed to get them in. To be fair, it was typically for gigs. And the occasional drink or two.

"I'm stumped." He admits with a heavy sigh, pouting slightly. "In that case, hurry! I wanna see. Plus its getting late, and a ton of weirdos hang around these parts." They never ran into bad people, but it didn't mean it wasn't possible. 

Amelia scoffs and flashes him a dramatic look. "Demanding aren't we! Well, you're in luck anyways." She slowed her pace down, stopping till the clack of her heels was completely halted. She pointed a finger forwards, looking to him with a excited hum. "Ta-daaa!"

Before them was a rather large arcade, far larger then he thought was even possible. The neon lightening from the outside had it contrast drastically, and if anything the obscurity of it all had him just as giddy as she was. "I didn't even know this _existed."_ He exclaims, blankly walking forwards. Amelia follows after, hands clasping together happily.

"Well, duh. You're not in the city as often as I am. But that's a good thing, because now its an OFFICIAL surprise!" 

Nearing the entrance, she moves to hook her arm around his. "..And, well. I remember you said you missed things like this. Playing games and what not. I didn't grow up around arcades, so I can't really relate.. But maybe you can help me understand?" He didn't need to be told twice, raising a fist as he 'wooped' loudly. 

"You're gonna have the time of your life, babe. Its really fun. And there's candy." Keith leads them forwards, pushing through the heavy doors with her in toll. She giggles, rolling her eyes. "You really are just a kid still, huh?" 

"You're one to say! You've been re-watching those weird horseie cartoons lately."

Pretending to be offended, she raises a hand to her chest and stares at him in bewilderment. "Its _more then that_ , thank you very much!" Pausing for a split moment, she soon bursts into laughter. "If me watching old cartoons I used to watch is childish, then you should really see the collection of figures I have in my room." Keith didn't doubt her at all, it was such a _her_ thing to do. "Maybe sometime when your parents aren't home. And we can, ya' know.." Amelia shakes her head, her gaze observing their surroundings curiously.

"If 'ya know' is slang for watch cartoons with me as well, then yes." 

The inside was just as bright as the outside. Though, it seemed the neon colors were much more saturated then the outside. Familiar with the outsides' blues and purples, walking inside and being blasted bright greens and pinks (and tons more) was a surprise. But a surprise he was willing to get used to. "I've never been inside. My friends and I would sometimes hang around the outside, but.. You know." She shrugged, looking down to the obnoxiously pattered carpet. "I don't think they'd enjoy it as much as you, anyways." Keith mentally agreed, nodding lightly. "Well good! I'm breaking your arcade-virginity." He announces proudly, hands pushing to his hips. Once reaching the front counter, they waited for some to return.

Hence Keith loudly boasting. 

"You'll love it, I'm certain. And if you don't -"

Amelia shushes him, and leans forwards. She pressed a kiss gently to his cheek, more then aware of the lipstick mark she'd imprinted on him. "Oh shush. I'll enjoy myself as long as you're near me. And anyways, you got me in a candy mood."

This was gonna be a _blast._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey fellas. This isn’t a chapter but a genuine question? Is this story written poorly, or can have some improvement? I was super excited to write this idea, but I’m finding myself conflicted. If it’s bad then obviously I shouldn’t, but you know.

any opinions? I know a few have told me it’s no bueno, but I’m still open to hearing if it’s worth it or not

**Author's Note:**

> this was an idea i got out of no where, and you can BET im gonna draw art for this au. its gonna be extremely rave based, as well.s o you can assume this takes place in the 2000's (2000 to 2008)


End file.
